koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Benkei
Benkei (弁慶) is a character who debuted in Musou Orochi Z. He is popularly known in fables as Yoshitsune Minamoto's devoted companion. Role in Game Benkei hails from the same world as Yoshitsune but the two got separated in the world created by Orochi. A collector of fine weapons, he desires to add more additions to gallery while he is searching for his friend. During his travels, he meets Himiko and Da Ji, the latter promising to quench his wish for weapons if he helped her in battle. Unwittingly serving in the Orochi army, he eventually finds Yoshitsune, who is upset to see his friend join forces with the villainous Da Ji. Due to the misunderstanding, Benkei is forced to defend himself from Yoshitsune. It's unknown if the two friends ever reconcile. Character Information Personality Fearless and brave, Benkei is a hot blooded guy who wants to get in the action. He is relatively impatient with others but has a good eye for weapons. Confident in his abilities, he states that taking his opponents' weapons is a trade; he beats them and takes their weapon in exchange for their lives. He remains unaware of the war with Orochi and merely wants to find Yoshitsune again. After he clashes with his friend, Benkei is confused by Yoshitsune's outburst and wonders what could have gotten into him. Himiko, who gradually warmed up to him, sympathizes with him and tries to cheer him up. Benkei appreciates her concerns but mispronounces her name at times, calling her "Himako" or "Humuko". Voice Actors *Junichi Suwabe - Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Jūrōta Kosugi - Yoshitsune ~Ouka no Omoukage drama CD Quotes *"Stop right there. Give me your weapons!" *"Another weapon for my collection!" *"Now you've gone and made Benkei mad!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : Throws a firework bomb forward. Stuns enemies in range. : , : Hops and drills himself underneath the ground like the Sky Ninja from Samurai Warriors. Players can control where he will appear a few seconds later. He emerges with a rising uppercut. : , , : Turns his back to his foe and retracts his gauntlet hand for a flame thrower. He uses its forward thrust to propel himself forward. Hits enemies in range of the flame thrower and people facing Benkei's back. Lets Beneki gain a quick getaway. : , , , : Retracts his gauntlet hand for a flail. Swings the flail for one revolution before smashing it on the ground in front of him. : , , , , : Detaches his gauntlet hand forward via a rope stored within his weapon, grabbing anyone in its range. If he captures someone, he haves his hand come back to him with the enemy in tow. He performs a handstand with them in his hands before throwing them forward. : , , , , , : Retracts his gauntlet hand for a flamethrower. Sets the ground in front of him ablaze, stunning opponents within range. : , , , , , , : Retracts his gauntlet hand for his cannon. Shoots a burst of wind forward. : , , , , , , , : Retracts his gauntlet hand for a flail. Hops into the air and launches onto the top of the screen, swinging like an action hero. Lands on his back, creating a large impact on the ground. : , : Wide downwards swipe. : , : While in the air, he retracts his gauntlet hand for his cannon and shoots a single cannonball forward. After it hits, he plummets to smash his feet onto the ground. : : Retracts his gauntlet hand for his flail and smashes the ground with it. Ends with a pose to create a shockwave. In his true musou version, he finishes the move with three additional punches. *'R1': Benkei hurls the weapons stolen from the enemy army to hit his opponents. They hover in a line parallel to the ground before they smash the ground in front of Benkei, creating a splash effect. If unique generals were defeated before he uses the move, their weapons will briefly be seen during the technique. Deals greater damage if all weapons hit a single target. Horse Moveset : :horse smashes the ground with their front hoofs. A running horse will perform a long jump instead. : , : Retracts his gauntlet hand to drop a flail to his right. : , , : Retracts his gauntlet hand to fire a cannonball to his right. : , , , : A strong uppercut to his right. : , , , , , , , : Series of swings of his gauntlet to his right. : : horse is surrounded with a powerful aura as it runs forward. Fighting Style Benkei's weapon, like Yoshitsune's, is a multi task weapon that can transform into a flamethrower, a cannon, and a flail. Weapons Historical Information Musashibō Benkei is popularly known for his famed size and strength and infallible loyalty to Minamoto no Yoshitsune. In spite of his prominent standing in myths and legends, historians question if Benkei truly existed. One of their main reasons to doubt Benkei's historical validity is that there are no currently known historical records that have his name listed. Little to nothing is recorded for someone matching his description in myth, but there is a small section of known historical text that at least suggests where the Beneki figure could have gotten his fictional origins. In the Azuma Kagami and the Gyokuyō (Fujiwara no Kanezane's diary), Yoshitsune fled to Mount Hiei after the capital fell. He was protected by a band of akusō (warrior monks; literally: "evil monk"), and one man among them was called Shunshō (俊章). Shunshō was noted to have presumably guided Yoshitsune all the way to Oshu. Another instance when the monks are mentioned is when Yoshitsune wrote a letter to Hōjō Tokisada in 1189. His messenger was a warrior monk known as Senkōji Shichirō (千光房七郎), who was labeled as a wanted man the year prior. Until actual records written for Benkei are found, it's common belief that his origin is an exaggerated yet respectful tribute to these warrior monks. Japanese Folklore .]] The following section follows Benkei's life written from the Gikeiki and the internationally read Tales of the Heike. Many traits from these novels are also transferred to the Ataka and Funa noh plays, the Kanjinchō and Yoshitsune Zenbō Zakura kabuki plays, and many other written or oral legends surrounding him or Yoshitsune. While each incarnation has notable differences with one another, the Benkei written in these books are the best known versions of him. His father was Kumano-Bettō Tanzō, the head of Kumano-Sanzan's shrine. He stole the daughter of a second rank chief conciliar of state and had his way with her for a night, which lead to an eighteenth month pregnancy for their son. By the time the boy was two or three years old, he had grown to the size of a normal child. His hair reached past his shoulders and the boy had all of his teeth developed in his mouth. Tanzō declared his son to be a devil child and wanted to kill him without delay. Spared by his aunt, however, the child left his home with her and was raised in the capital. In ode to the incident, he was named "Oniwaka" (鬼若). Oniwaka was accepted for a time at a monastery at Mount Hiei sometime during his youth. Due to his rough behavior and a vehement brawl, however, he was expelled. Upset at the monks for what he deemed to be an unfair ruling, he decided to name himself Musashibō Benkei and left to fend for himself. As he traveled the areas through Shikoku and Harima Province, Benkei allotted a feared and violent reputation. As a bully who did what he wanted, he infamously burned down Engyō-ji's main hall without a moment's hesitation. In time, he made it his personal goal to collect 1,000 swords as a symbol of his ferocity (alternatively, he desired to melt the swords to create a fearsome armor for himself). Attacking anyone who crossed him on the road, whether they were from noble or warrior status, he had a sum of 999 blades in his possession. On the quest for his last sword, he heard a flute playing from Kiyomizu-kannon (or the Gojo Bridge in the Tales of the Heike) and found the flute's player, Yoshitsune. Per usual with these encounters, Benkei only had eyes for the beautiful sword that the stranger had strapped to his waist and challenged the youth for it. However, the rogue monk was surprised by Yoshitsune's agility and lost in a splendid fight. After their encounter, an impressed Benkei gave up on the sword and agreed to be the youth's servant. Benkei continued to be a valorous retainer under his new liege and contributed greatly during the following conflicts with the Heike. His greatest assets were his unabashed craftiness and nearly inhuman strength, which were used to rescue Yoshitsune whenever it was needed. He criticized Togashi Yasuie and expressed his doubts for the the latter's abilities to his lord. Later, his lord tried to escape to Oshu only to see his that his confidant Fujiwara no Hidehira had been killed. Against his father's will and fearing for his own safety, Hidehira's son, Yasuhira, attacked Yoshitsune at the Komorigawa Pavilion. To protect his master within the temple, Benkei fought with a swarm of soldiers at the entrance of the main hall. He fought bravely against his foes but was killed by a rain of arrows. His body was still standing even after death to protect his master, which is known as the famous "Standing Death of Benkei" (弁慶の立往生, Benkei no Tachi Ōjō). Though only a corpse, his presence was said to scare the remaining soldiers from nearing the temple. His undying loyalty and manner of death closely match Dian Wei's final moments in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Other Legendary Tales There are several other myths and stories related with Benkei not otherwise mentioned above. Some of which include: *'Benkei's seven weapons' - which he supposedly carried at all times. They are a naginata, an iron rake, a giant hammer, a giant saw, a sasumata, an axe, and a giant sword. The weapons change in each adaption and are said to also include a wooden stick, a giant long bow, a scythe, an iron vest, and other weapons. *'Benkei's crying spot' - or his Achilles' heel. He was said to be very vulnerable when hit at the shins. Since the particular nerves around the area were believed to have been gifted with divine blessings, Benkei's rebellious behavior as a monk made him keel with even more pain than usual, making the giant cry tears of pain. *'Benkei's real strength' - he was said to have been of Aynu origin and specialized in sumo wrestling. *'Benkei Stones' - regarding certain stones scattered throughout Kyoto. According to legend, boys will grow to become physically strong and powerful if they touch these stones during their youth. *'Mount Tsukuba' - Benkei was said to have tried approaching the mountain but was oddly frightened to get near the area. He was said to have tried entering the nearby shrine seven times and shrank back in fear each time. Gallery Benkei-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Benkei-nobuambitonline.jpg|Illusion of Benkei in Nobunaga's Ambition Online Trivia *Benkei is the namesake for Ben-K in Gitaroo-Man. Their names are pronounced the same in English, but Ben-K has a slight emphasis on the "K" in Japanese. Category:Warriors Orochi Characters